


Calm before The Storm

by lumutness



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, spoiler for season 3 eps 23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumutness/pseuds/lumutness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be so excited.</p><p>(in which Fang has his own secrets.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm before The Storm

_lumutness_ presents...

.

**Calm before The Storm**

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios

.

((A drabble because I said so.  
Oneshot complete.))

.

In the backyard of the abandoned mansion, a boy with stylized glasses looked at the sky in a deep contemplation. Anybody with sane mind wouldn’t want to go there at this hour—always because of the rumor that the mansion was haunted, and ghost usually appears at the dusk or after. Apparently the boy didn’t get that memo. (Or did he get it and pretend to hear none of that?) _And why should he be afraid?_ He _was_ the rumor they were talking about. Honestly, everyone should’ve known this by now. After the incident with Gopal and Boboiboy a while ago, he didn’t even try to hide it anymore.

 _He shouldn’t be so excited_ , he said to himself.

His shadow weaved around his body like tendrils. Pale hands in a fingerless glove shot forward to shape the power into an entirely different form. Black wings spreading, shadowy claws stretching, and red eyes gleamed from the darkness, almost like an extension of his conciousness. Soon enough, the Eagle Shadow roamed around the evening sky of Rintis Island. (How long until it will be dissipated, he wonders?)

He shouldn’t be _too_ excited.

EjoJo will came back soon, presumably to take revenge against Boboiboy. _That person_ said so in his message. He felt apprehension (anticipation), too, and a little—if not more—panic. Paranoia eating him up from inside. A wide smile plastered on his face like a madman, if only because he was not sure how to respond in this kind of situation.

If he keep this up, his _friends_ might get worried. Or worse, suspicious. Fang wouldn’t let that happen. He had his mission, and no one is supposed to know about it.

Let’s keep it that way.

{ end }

**Author's Note:**

> [ 06/01/2016 ] It’s my intention to keep it vague about his true nature. Because, even with the hints, I can’t decide if I want Fang to be an enemy or a friend. I like to make people wonder, please bear with me. Btw, my writer’s block is “selective in language” ( the term quoted shamelessly from my senpai). Can’t keep the mood when writing stories in Indonesian this well nowadays (coughkurangasupancough). Knowing that I’m Indonesian, it’s kinda ironic, ne? =w=;


End file.
